


Leather Jacket

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Car Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel in a Leather Jacket, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: Friends to Lovers





	Leather Jacket

Dean would never admit how he truly felt about anything. It was his biggest downfall. It could be how he feels living in the bunker, how scared he was while Michael possessed him, how the thought of losing Sam to the normal life or through death, how that thought kills him. Dean will not tell anyone. Ever. Everyone has a weakness, and when Dean sees the shorter of the angelic brothers in a leather jacket, Dean thinks he’s found his wet dream.

Sitting around the table, Sam is fully aware of the sexual tension radiating from Dean in waves. There’s a crate of beers sitting in the middle of table, with half filled pizza boxes surrounding the table. Dean had eaten his pizza, and Castiel’s, and half of Sam’s, though Gabriel had protected his like Gollum protecting the ring.  
“We’re out of beer” Sam spoke, the frustration clear in her voice. It’d been a long time since everyone had a night off.  
“I’ll go for it” Dean said, hoping to jerk off while not in the bunker.  
“I’ll come along too” Gabriel said, meeting Dean’s eyes. Biting his lip, Dean reluctantly led Gabriel towards the garage, unlocking Baby as he did. Gabriel followed behind him, unnecessarily close. It was evident that Gabriel and Castiel were related, with the lack of personal space. Gabriel moved to climb into the passenger side, while Dean climbed into the driver’s side, speeding out of the bunker a moment later.

It was an almost hour long journey into the nearest town, and Gabriel’s dwindling grace meant that he couldn’t speed the journey up at all. It was an awkward silence, and at some point, Gabriel decided to rest his hand on Dean’s thigh, sending jolts of pleasure up his thigh to his crotch.  
“Despite my dwindling grace, I can hear all of your thoughts” Gabriel murmured, while trailing his hand up Dean’s jeans, covering his crotch.  
“You like the leather jacket, huh?” Gabriel smirked, while unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding across the bench. A flush covered Dean’s cheeks as he realised Gabriel had witnessed Dean’s daydream of Gabriel riding him, the leather jacket being the only thing that Gabriel was wearing. Thinking of the daydream sent Dean’s mind swirling into another.

 _Walking around the bunker, Dean could hear a moaning in the corridor that led to the bedrooms. Standing outside number 11, Dean was surprised to hear the moaning increasing in volume. Pushing the door open, Gabriel was on the bed on his hands and knees, and Dean was fucking into him._  
  
“Hey Deano, while I quite like you’re daydream, I’m not up for crashing” Gabriel said. Coming out of his daydream, Dean realised that Gabriel’s hand was guiding the steering wheel, while the other hand was palming the crotch of Dean’s jeans.  
“Pull up ahead” Gabriel ordered. Dean nodded and pulled up nearby, on a field that was surrounded by trees. Gabriel smirked and moved to lay on the back seats, watching as Dean climbed through, kissing Gabriel deeply. Gabriel groaned and fumbled between the bodies, attempting to unbutton Dean’s shirt until he eventually just snapped his fingers, leaving Dean entirely naked and Gabriel in nothing except the leather jacket. Dean grinned at the sight, trailing his hand between his and Gabriel’s bodies. Gabriel grunted and Dean smirked, feeling his length.  
“Eager?” Dean asked. Gabriel grunted and nodded, snapping his fingers to get some lube. Dean grinned and lifted Gabriel’s leg, wrapping it around him while using some of the lube to open Gabriel, rubbing his fingers against the furled muscle until it gave way to Dean’s fingers. Gabriel moaned loudly, clenching around Dean’s fingers, while tossing a condom to Dean. Dean smirked and raised his eyebrow.  
“You sure?” Dean asked. Gabriel smiled and nodded, tugging Dean down into a kiss, before nipping a trail along Dean’s neck. Slight bruises appeared, and Dean copied, leaving some on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel grinned and shifted, reaching down to open the condom for Dean.  
“Do you even need it?” Dean asked.  
“I’m clean,you’re an angel...” He elaborated.  
“Well when you put it like that” Gabriel smirked. Dean grinned and reached down, lining himself up before he pushed into Gabriel, while resting his hand on Gabriel’s stomach. A low moan rumbled from Gabriel’s chest as Dean pressed right against his prostate.

Shifting, Dean began to move his hips, hitting Gabriel’s prostate, over and over. Gabriel’s moans were getting louder and louder, his hands were gripping at Dean’s shoulders, leaving red crescents. Gabriel’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s waist, guiding Dean deeper inside of him.  
“I’m close” Dean grunted, reaching between them to stroke Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel moaned and covered Dean’s eyes as he came, the flash of grace would’ve blinded Dean instantly. Dean groaned at the feeling of Gabriel tightening around him and came with a shout, gripping Gabriel’s hips tightly.

A few moments passed until finally both men had some energy to move. Gabriel snapped his fingers, redressing the pair. He smirked as Dean looked in the mirror, finding the line of bruises that Gabriel couldn’t heal. Climbing back through to the front bench, Gabriel didn’t anticipate Dean to pull him close, resting his hand over the angel’s heart as he began the journey towards the store.

Returning to the bunker, Gabriel was unsure of how Dean would behave in relation to what they’d done. He didn’t expect Dean to dump the beers on the table before lifting Gabriel, wrapping the angel’s legs around his waist and walking through to the bedrooms. Who knew a leather jacket could cause such a reaction.


End file.
